Love Story
by That Lovely Smile
Summary: Masquerade balls, delicious kisses, and necklaces. Such beautiful things to own & witness... only to perhaps be corrupted by seperation of our star-struck lovers. NatsumeMikan.


**Disclaimer: Stupid law people. They like to see me cry since I don't own Gakuen Alice. –Sigh- -Cry- -Smile- Enjoy! –moodswings- -laughs- LOL**

**

* * *

**

**Love Story**

_Somewhere between our quirky laughs, long talks, stupid little arguments, and all our jokes, I __**fell**__ in love._

_

* * *

_

_Love Story_ By **Taylor Swift**

#3 in the 'Songs from the Heart' Series!

**Attention:**

This story contains a lot of OOC because it wasn't meant to fit in with anything from the manga. This is actually a story to show that the world would be much better if chivalry was still in the guy's heart of this generation. So here's someway to show that hopefully somewhere, chivalry is still alive.

* * *

"NO!" I shouted as I tried to struggle out of Hotaru's grip, "I don't want to go to the stupid masquerade ball!" I glared at her but she just kept going on with the dress.

I squirmed, "Stop moving stupid I'm going to stab you with the needles." She said as I stopped as I thought about the fact that I could see blood which I actually really hate and I feel noxious around it that my head starts hurting and I begin to faint, I pouted at her but she didn't care.

"There, I knew that your incompetent fear would work to make you stop moving," she just kept going on with the dress that hovered my body brilliantly.

She put some parts of the blue and white fabric here and there, making this sort of wave look. She was moving so elegantly and rapidly I sort of got dizzy so I stopped watching her impressive sewing. "There," she looked at her so-called "masterpiece", "Your all done, you should look in the mirror, you look lovely."

I sat down on the bed that I was forced to stay away from until the dress was done, "No, I said I didn't want to go in the first place," I crossed my arms, "People will just make fun of me." A flashback came to my head as I remembered the horrible accident that I have never really gotten out of people's memories, which seemed to have made it all over the school.

It was a day in science class where we were examining owl pallets and then someone stabbed someone on the arm by accident. I could still remember the blood spewing out of the boy's arm. That's when I barfed and then the whole class looked at me. Then, they laughed. I didn't know if the laugh was with me of at me, I just ran to the nurse's office pale as white. For some reason, it spread around the school and people kept asking me if I was okay which was really embarrassing including the fact that I trip and fall everywhere, my status of stupidity has reached a really high point.

"Stupid, no one was making fun of you. You were the only one that was making fun of yourself." She took something out of the drawer, "And anyways, you'll be wearing a mask." She put the white mask that covered the outer corners of my eyes. I sighed. I knew I couldn't win against my best friend.

I stood up and headed for the full body mirror. My eyes widened as I saw how I looked. I couldn't even recognize myself. The sky blue outlining made the dress have more color then when I saw Hotaru bringing in the white dress into my room without warning. The dress was sort of fluffy but not too much that I'd look like a cloud. There were blue and white waves combined on the near bottom of the dress. The dress had a 'V' neck but not too low but low enough to make the dress look somehow elegant. Yet it seemed to be missing something. Just then, Hotaru placed a white necklace with a rose-shaped pendant on my neck, which completed the dress. She then fixed my pigtails to be a bit fluffy, and a bit loose with more curls on the middle to the bottom. She then placed a sky blue ribbon on the pigtails then some petite silver stars that just stayed in place once they reached your hair. I twirled around in the dress seeing it sparkle in the fluorescent lights.

"See you do like it,' Hotaru smirked to my sight in the mirror.

I blushed, "I-it's alright." I blushed more when her smirk turned into her rare smiles. Hotaru was also very beautiful in her lavender dress that made her amethyst eyes look deeper. Hers was a spaghetti strap with one hem of the dress attached to her purple glove on her left hand. Her hair was regular but there were only two words to describe how she looked. Elegant and beautiful.

"Let's go." She said as I nodded. We headed for her car and she put on her amethyst mask.

We were going to the masquerade ball for those whom are graduating high school. It was optional and I really didn't want to go but Hotaru made me. The graduation was tomorrow and tonight was just a last night party for the seniors whom will be going their separate ways. It was held at an elegant garden hotel not to far from the school or my house but since we were in heels, Hotaru didn't feel like walking.

We entered the auditorium full of students in the hotel. Everyone was wearing masks of all shapes and sizes. Everyone was in elegant attires as they swiftly danced with the music, partners in hand. We entered, and Hotaru was taken away by her boyfriend as they started dancing after she asked me if it was all right. I nodded and went near to an empty wall.

I just stood against the wall and watched my friend dance away, smiling.

"Hello, may I have this dance?" I looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes. I looked at his hand as I was debating in my head whether to say yes or no. I nodded as I placed my hand in his. I looked at the boy behind the mask but I couldn't recognize who he was. I didn't remember anyone with crimson eyes like his. The music was very soft and played by an orchestra group. We just danced like we were the only people there. The music stopped and so did we. We headed for the garden outside where it was lit with small lights of different colors. The only thing we could hear was the sound of a nearby fountain.

"Who are you?" I asked him as we sat down beside a tree.

He took off his mask and so did I, "I'm an outsider that came here without a date." He said in mockery to his unfortunate luck.

"Oh, I know how you feel. I was forced to come here." I stood up to sit on the wooden swing hanging from the tree beside the bench. I just sat there looking at the dirt. A gust of wind passed by and I shivered as I forgot to bring a jacket. I heard the boy come closer and then I felt something warm on my shoulders. I blushed as I looked to see that his jacket was placed on me, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He sat back down, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga." He started kicking the dirt near his shoes.

"Mikan Sakura, pleasure to meet you Natsume." I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Not in the cocky way but a small way like he hasn't smiled in quite a while.

We just sat there in silence. The silence wasn't awkward; it was actually very comfortable with the moonlight above us. I was the one to break the silence so that there would at least be a bit of a conversation. We talked about random things. Birthdays, classes, and other things, favorites, dislike. After that, we knew a lot about each other. I even told him about the blood and barfing incident.

After the ball, we had to leave and he gave me one last peck on the cheek, "Hope we can see each other again," he said.

I nodded, "We will."

He was about to walk away but he came back to me, "Where do you live?'

"Just down the block in a 1990s old house. Number 317."

He smiled that awkward smile again and left, "It was really nice meeting you."

When we got home, I got ready for bed and Hotaru went back to her house. A mansion in front of my house, way out of my league but she was still my friend.

**After Graduation Day. (Really lazy to type the graduation and nothing much happens so let's go with this.)**

"Congratulations honey, your father and I are very glad that you have finally graduated." My enthusiastic mother told me as we walked back home.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I lied. I was kind of sad that I didn't see Natsume there since I got there late because I overslept, again. These were times that I was glad that we lived close to the school.

I went in my room and changed into some of my normal clothes instead of the graduation gown that was required to be worn when graduating. I got out my guitar and started to write a song about my dream last night. It was actually about me and Natsume. I know, pitiful, but it was a pretty good dream.

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes_

_And the flash back starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way_

_Through the crowd_

_And say Hello_

_Little did I know?_

I started with the first two lines of notes but I stopped there since that's kind of where I last remember my dream.

I stopped in that part even if I didn't finish the song yet. I was feeling very tired and my dream sort of ended there. Luckily I took guitar lessons when I was in my freshman year so now I even knew how to create lyrics, even if they were just partial until I finished them later on. I fell asleep and woke up around late evening. I heard pebbles being tossed at my window.

I headed for the window and looked out noticing a pair of crimson eyes looking at me, "What are you doing here?"

He quoted some part from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. "Your stupid, what are you talking about 'Romeo' were going to get caught."

"No were not, and anyways it'll be fun just hanging with me again." He smirked.

"How do you know?' I asked him suspiciously amused.

He shrugged, "Nothing, I can read your eyes and their saying that you want to go, you're the only one that won't listen."

"Fine just shut up, my dad will wake up." I was about to go out my room but I remembered that their room was really close to the door that led outside and I didn't know if they might wake up, and I didn't want to risk it. I headed back to the window, "Dude, how do I leave? My parents are sleeping?"

He thought, then smirked, then thought again, then smiled, "Jump."

"What! Are you insane!?" I looked at the door and heard the sound of my dad's snoring getting just slightly softer than the usual loud noise that could be heard all the way to Hotaru's house.

"Maybe. But it's the quickest way." He looked at me with trustful eyes and opened his arms wide open, "Trust me."

I put my right foot on the windowsill and slowly I made my left foot go on as well. I felt ridiculous on trusting a guy like this so easily. Yet I did and I didn't know why. I felt irrational for even doing this but I couldn't think now. I just followed my heart. I jumped and I was scared and getting ready for the impact of the ground but instead I fell into a pair of warm strong arms that held me bridal-style. I looked up to see him smiling that awkward smile that I seemed to adore now. He let me down, "See, all you had to do was trust me."

"I know, and I did. You think I really wouldn't jumped if I didn't trust you." I just liked arguing with him, it was somehow exciting and entertaining.

He chuckled a bit and put slipped out of his jacket, "Here," he handed me his jacket again, "You'll get cold," I took it.

"Thank you, again." I smiled at him again and he somehow flinched and covered his face with his bangs, "Is there anything wrong?" I asked wondering why he covered his face.

"No," he just looked the opposite side of me, which confused me again. I let it go.

We went to the garden and he pushed me on the swing. Then we just lay under the stars counting them one by one even if we knew the stars had an infinite number. He would argue with me when I've counted the same star twice and I'd argue back. In the end, we'd just laughed. We were there for what seemed to be an eternity, but actually just a couple of hours form the looks of his watch. 3:13 in the morning.

We got up and sat next to the trunk of the tree beside the bench again. I looked at him, he looked at me, and I noticed an eyelash under his eye that was misplaced somehow. I picked it up as he watched me curiously as I picked the eyelash from his cheek, I showed it to him, "You know what I heard?"

"What?"

I brought it up close to his eye view so that we could see it even in the dark, "If you find an eyelash on someone's face, they can make a wish and their wish will come true." I gave it to his, "Here." He took it and closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Now what Mikan?" That was the first time he ever said my name and it felt like it was the first time **ever **that my name was being said.

"Blow it away, and your wish will come true." He did what I said, and I lay on his shoulder without even thinking. He didn't mind though and accepted my greeting by putting his arm around my shoulder.

He looked at me, and I did the same, next thing I knew, my body was filled with warmth as his lips brushed against mine. At first I was surprised but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I've never kissed anyone in my life since everyone that wanted to, I'd always deny them. But how was Natsume different that I'd actually allow him to kiss me and even kiss him back? I didn't know, and didn't care. All I cared about at that moment was how I didn't want it to end. We caught our breaths and he smiled at me again and I smiled back. His smile was now more comfortable as I looked at him.

We walked back to my house when it was getting close to six o' clock. There was silence between us as we walked back. He helped me back up the window but before I shut it close, "Did your wish come true yet?" I asked him.

"Actually, it did." He walked away after giving me a face that he'll be back again, "See you again 'Juliet.'"

I felt giddy when I entered my room. I lay on my bed and had a continuous of that dream I had yesterday, and this time it was what I wanted.

I woke up and continued the song again before I forgot…

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Beggin' you Please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princes_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_So I sneak out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet_

_Cause were dead if they new_

_So close your eyes_

_Just keep this down for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a Scarlett Letter_

_And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was beggin' you Please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princes_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feelin' so alone_

_I keep waiting for you_

_But you never come_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He kneels to the ground_

_And pulls out a ring_

_And says_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you_

He came back night after night having our little conversations at the garden. Then, we discussed what college we were gong to. I felt sad that we were being separated since he was going to university and I was going to a community college. Before we departed the last night, we kissed most of the time and he gave me a red rose necklace to remember him by. I gave him the white rose necklace that I first wore when I saw him. I cried most of the night and barely had any sleep.

It was the first day of school in college, community college that is. I frowned. I was happy Hotaru came with me but I missed Natsume. It was lunchtime and Hotaru went to do something with her boyfriend, Ruka-pyon, that followed her as well.

I went to a nearby Sakura tree and sat under its blossoms. I heard the blossoms moving a bit but I didn't look up since I was still sad that he was gone.

A necklace fell beside me, actually it was the white rose necklace I gave him before he left. A boy jumped down the tree and picked up the necklace. He was looking at me and I too was looking at him, into his eyes of crimson red. "Natsume," I whispered.

"Mikan," he smiled. I stood up and kissed him on the lips again and he kissed me back. I hugged him and he did the same. I smiled on his shoulder and cried tears of joy as I hugged him tighter, "I can't leave you Mikan."

* * *

And they live Happily Ever After; sort of, but in school.

* * *

_*A Loverly Smile_


End file.
